The Fox Behind The Mask
by The Little Dot17
Summary: What would happen if one day Sakura and the other kids in Naruto's class take it too far and Naruto finally decides to drop his mask and show his true power? Pairing:Naru/Femkyuubi, super Naruto, Hanyou Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Summary: What would happen if one day Sakura and the other kids in Narutos class take it too far and Naruto finally decides to drop his mask and show his true power? Naru/Femkyuubi, super Naruto, Hanyou Naruto.**

**Disclaimer: The Little Dot doesn't own 'Naruto' if I did I would be living in a mansion and my mom wouldn't be on my case all the time to get off my laptop.**

Naruto woke up to the sun glaring at him through the broken window of his rundown apartment, "Damn sun" he thought to himself is he rose from his old mattress and headed towards the bathroom. When he reached it he firmly closed the door and looked at his real self in the mirror before getting ready to put his henge back up and leave. In reality he looked and acted much differently than his happy go-lucky persona. His height was actually 6'0 and even though they were wiry you could tell that his muscles were solid, his canines were sharper than normal and slightly peeked out from under his upper lip. His whiskers had disappeared when he became a hanyou and yes he did know kyuubi, it was kind of hard not realize it when the villagers called him 'DEMON' and 'DAMNED FOX' while beating him. Actually he and kyu-chan as he liked to call her and you did here right the kyuubi is a girl, were closer than most anyone realized. They had indeed been girlfriend and boyfriend for years and he knew that without her he would have gone insane a long time ago from all the beatings and neglect. His eyes had also turned a much darker blue, almost navy with slit pupils, his hair went down to his lower back in a golden braid with his long bangs framing his face. All in all he was a heart throb and though he was quiet, smart, and strong Naruto was still a polite and kind hearted person who wanted to protect his precious people. Even though he didn't have many. He sighed sadly and put his short, annoying, orange clad, loud-mouth persona on and left to go to the academy.

He got there rather quickly and went about his usual routine, he slammed the door open, announced his presence to everyone (even though it was obvious that they noticed him), asked Sakura out, let her hit him, and sat down with an oversized grin plastered on his face. School was the same as always Sakura and the other banshee fought over the spot next to Sasuke, Sasuke was an arrogant prick, and Naruto was a loud idiot that is until lunch time came.

Naruto was just sitting there getting ready to open the bento that Kyu-chan had made him (he can make a shadow clone and have her mind transferred to it.) when the banshee Sakura came over to him. "Hey dobe who made you that bento" she yelled in his ear. Naruto really didn't want to answer but he knew that if he didn't she would just keep yelling at him. "Oh it's nothing Sakura-Chan it was just something that the hokage gave me." She should have just left it at that but no she went on and on. "What why would he give something like that to you, your just a poor orphan nobody likes. Okay no he was getting pissed off. "The Hokage should have given it to someone like Sasuke-sama" she continued but I wasn't paying attention I had to calm down before I end up letting my henge slip. "HEY NARUTO-BAKA ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME" she screamed in his ear while hitting him on the head..Hard. Shit that was it, he had almost gotten the henge back up but when she hit him on the head it slipped and he was incased in a puff of smoke when he hit the wall. He stood up with a groan and he heard everybody gasp.

Nauto looked himself over and was glad that he had worn clothes on his real form that day. He had on a tight sleeveless mesh shirt with black tripp pants and his hair was flowing down and around him because he had forgotten to braid it. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHERE IS THAT NARUTO BAKA" Sakura screamed at him. Oh well, he thought with a sigh since the henge dropped I might as well lose the whole act. "Well then I guess I should introduce myself" he stated calmly not showing his annoyance.

"I am Naruto uzumaki-Namikaze, I like foxes, Kyu-chan, fighting, going on dates with Kyu-chan, and training. I dislike stuck-up jerks, people who judge others without knowing them, and not seeing Kyu-chan for a long time. My hobbies are hanging out with Kyu-chan, raising foxes and other animals, and playing with my fox kits. Oh and the Naruto you've known these past years has been a total fake.

**Ohhh a cliffy, please don't kill me I will update as soon as I can and I'm sorry if this sucks it was my first fic so please if you have a complaint tell me how you think it should be done don't just say 'it sucks' and leave it at that, tell me how to fix it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto the fox behind the mask chapter 2**

**Hello people so sorry for not updating as quickly as I would've liked but I had some writers block and I spent some time rewriting my first chapter so if you want you can try that one because I for one think it's a lot better but I want to hear what you guys think of it.**

**THIS CHAPTER 2 WILL BE BASED OFF OF THE REWRITTEN CHAPTER 1 **

**Disclaimer: Don't own naruto**

_Last time_

"The Naruto you have all known for years was a fake."

_Now_

"Don't be such a liar, you can't be Naruto!" the banshee screeched "Naruto is a shrimp that wears orange, has short hair, yells a lot, and has an annoying crush on me."

Naruto looked around the crowd that had gathered and sighed wearily many were nodding their heads and whispering to their friends clearly in agreement with pinky. It was going to be much harder than he thought to convince these idiots that this was who he really was and that the naruto they knew was a mask needed to keep himself safe from the villagers. Oh well he might as well get this over with but how could he do it in a way that they would believe him. When suddenly he was interrupted from his thoughts by the teme (if you don't know who im talking about that's reeeeaally sad)

"Of course he's lying it's probably just a henge and this is all a ploy to get more attention, right dobe?" Sas-gay said with that annoying smirk of his.

"Fine you prick if you think this is a henge then just try to dispel it" Naruto said with a small smirk of his own "You can even test me I'll prove to you idiots that this is the real me."

The temes thoughts

By now sasukes smirk had faded and anybody with eyes could tell that he was as he fixed one of his Patented Uchiha glares on Naruto. How dare this clanless orphan insult a higher up like him, it was unthinkable and he would make this _dobe_ pay for it. Just watch Il embaress him infront of everyone by knocking his pathetic henge away.

Back to Naru-chan 

Naruto could barely hold in his laughter as the emo king glared at him in a rather pathetic way in his opinion and got ready to try and dispel the non-existent henge. Now he usually had a pretty good reign over his emotions but he couldn't help but crack up when Sas-gay tried to release the 'henge' and nothing happened. What had really gotten him literally rolling o the floor with laughter was the face the Uchiha made. His face got even paler then it already was (if that was even possible) and he looked like he had just smelled the most disgusting thing in the world. When he finally calmed down enough to concentrate again what he heard was something that almost sent him back into hysterics. Pinky was talking to her precious emo king.

"Sasuke-kun" the banshee started in her annoying voice " why aren't dispelling that stupid henge and showing Naruto-baka whose boss?"

Sasuke emitted an unintelligible grunt confusing his ever loyal banshee queen even more (not that that was hard to do) and causing her to ask again.

"Im sorry Sasuke-kun I didn't get that" she said in such a sweet voice that it made him completely sick.

Naruto could tell that this wasn't going to get her anywhere so him being the gentleman he is stood up and turned towards sas-gay with a mischievous twinkle in his crystal like cerulean eyes and said in the most innocent voice he could muster without falling on the floor laughing again.

"Yes Sasuke-_kun_ please repeat what you said since, for some reason we couldn't understand you at all" he asked with emphasis on the –kun.

Sasuke's reaction was well worth all of the drama today. The ever stoic and cold Uchiha actually turned around on his heel looked Pinky in the face and _yelled_ that he didn't release the henge because it wasn't one and he was wrong while I had been telling the truth. When he finished his little mini rant he stormed back into the classroom all angry and red in the face leaving Pinky crying about how her _Sasuke-kun_ yelled at her. It was one of the best moments in his life and one he would always remember (and use for blackmail.)

The whole class had just finished gaping at the Uchiha and was getting ready to bombard him when the bell went off signaling that it was time to get back to class. How cliché saved by the bell but hey who was he to complain. When he was walking back into class he was stopped by Iruka. Well I guess he should have seen this coming, I mean he looked like a whole different person.

"who are you?" Iruka questioned " Your not in this class and I haven't seen you around before but you seem really familiar."

Naruto put on a mock pained face on and said "Iruka-sensei I can't believe you don't recognize me even after all those times I cleaned you out when you treated me to ramen, Im hurt."

Many feelings flashed on Iruka's face starting with confusion then realization followed by shock as he stuttered "N-Naruto" and back to confusion as he asked a very amused blonde "What happened to you?"

With that Naruto explained about how all this time the orange goofball had been a mask that he had created for personal reasons and how his henge had fallen after Sakura had made him mad causing him to lose some control over the henge. So when he let her punch him making her punch seem more effective by flowing with the punch and into the tree his henge had dropped. He also explained that his crush on Sakura and his rivalry with Sasuke were non-existent.

Iruka looked completely blown away but quickly came up with a smart response "um..Wow I guess." He said in a tone that matched most of his classmates faces as they realized how complex Narutos plan had really been. "Well um is there anything else you want to say?" he asked "You know before you have to sit down and I get class started."

"Yeah, just one more thing" I said "does anyone here have like, an extra hair tie and hair brush because this morning I hadn't had any reason to put it p but now I kind of have to, so yeah" he said with a grin, sheepishly scratching the back of his head while everyon else sweat dropped.

In the end Ino had a hair brush and a hair tie that he could use and to the shock of everyone even brushed the hair he couldn't reach for him until it was nice and untangled again. Actually Ino had been surprised by how soft his hair really was it had felt like kitten fur or something. After it was brushed he just put it in a simple low ponytail since he didn't want to waist anymore of his teachers time.

The rest of the day was relatively boring compared to earlier. Iruka lectured us on the history of Konoha and while Naruto was actually quite smart that didn't make this any less boring so he decided to take a page out of Shikamarus book and take a little nap. He didn't wake up until the end of the day and that was only because when Iruka had finished reading he had slammed the text book shut, ripping him from his peaceful sleep. On the way out Iruka had reminded them that the genin exam was tomorrow which was good since Naruto had completely forgotten and had actually been planning to skip class tomorrow, well that was out now. He might not have been jumping around like an idiot but he was really excited because this time he didn't have to hold back and could totally ace the exams.

Naruto crept through the dark alleys towards his apartment so he wouldn't bes een, it would be bad if he got sent to the hospital right before the exams. A little longer creeping in the shadows and he had made it to his rundown apartment. As he neared the door he noticed that it was open and someone had spray painted the words 'GO DIE DEMON SCUM' on it he knew that the inside of his apartment would be even worse but went in anyway planning to just clean up and go to bed but he never expected to see what he found.

The inside was horrifying there was piss and crap on the floor and all the walls were spray painted with curses and words like 'DEMON BRAT', 'FOX SCUM', 'MURDERER', etc. All the furniture was broken and there were little bunny corpses spread out in the room but the worst by far was the fox corpse in the middle of the room with the words 'WE WILL KILL YOU' surrounding it. For the first time in years Naruto broke down and cried he fell to his knees in the hallway outside of his apartment and cried. I mean sure they had done this befor but it hadn't gotten this bad in a long time.

He had finally stopped crying and realized that it was actually getting pretty late and that unless he wanted to sleep outside tonight that he had better go tell jii-chan about his. After trying to get up a couple of times he realized that he was just too tired and leaned back against the railing, lightly biting his thumb and summoning a small black fox kit with bright violet eyes (an advantage of becoming a kitsune hanyou is that you can summon kitsunes) and asked it to go tell jii-chan that it was an emergency and that he needed him to come to his apartment immediately. The fox answered with a customary 'yes Naruto-sama' and he watched it dash through the shadows with tired and bleary eyes.

**Hokage tower **

For Sarutobi Hiruzen it was a normal boring evening in the office as he tried to conquer a hokage's worst enemy, the dreaded paperwork and right about now he was seriously considering burning the paper tower to a crisp so it couldn't multiply any further. He was silently praying that something would happen to get him away from it when a little black fox kit jumped in through the window and onto his desk. For a few minutes they just stared at each other before it surprised him by speaking.

"Naruto-sama wants you to go to his apartment immediately, he says it's an emergencey" the fox summon explained.

Hiruzen didn't ask any questions he just jumped out the window and started towards Narutos apartment all he heard was Naruto and emergency. After a few minute of jumpin from roof to roof he jumped onto the railing on Naruto's floor level and quickly started looking for the boy he viewed as a grandson. He spotted him in his unhenged form (he was the only one that knew he didn't approve but he did understand his reasoning) leaning heavily against the railing infront of his apartment and started walking towards him.

Naruto heard footsteps coming his way and tensed up for an attack until he smelled his jii-chans unique smell causing him to quickly relax. He stopped right infront of Naruto and quickly bent down to look at him and Naruto looked back with unnervingly broken looking eyes. As he looked into his jii-chans eyes Naruto started crying again.

"whats wrong Naruto-kun, did they hurt you again." Hiruzen asked Naruto just shook his head and pointed towards his apartment.

Hiruzen knew that if it was enough to make Naruto cry then it had to be bad. He quickly got up and went up to the door way but when he looked inside he gasped in horror. He was about to question Naruto about who might have done this but when he turned around he saw Naruto curled up on the floor sleeping peacefully. He quickly picked Naruto up and brought Naruto to his home and tucked him into a guest room. Leaving the room he went to his own room to get some sleep.

_**Next Day**_

Naruto woke up in a foreign bedroom and began to panic until he remembered what happened yesterday and realized that he must be at jii-chans place. Today was the day he would become a genin and show everyone exactly why they should respect him. He quickly got up and went to take a shower after he was done he put on the same clothes as yesterday since that's all he had at the moment and worked half his hair into a braid and letting the rest flow loose.

He got their quickly and took his seat and since he was one of the first people their he had to wait for about an hour before the Exams started.

The first part of the exam was a written exam that he probably did pretty well on even if it was his worst area. Then came the target test where he got a ten out of ten plus a bonus point for hitting fatal areas on each dummy. After that was the ninjutsu test that he actually passed due to hours of working with kyuu-chan on chakra control but after he had taken a black clothed hitai-ate with long tails and tied it around his neck he couldn't help but notice Mizuki-senseis glare and the look in his eye told him Mizuki was planning something but at the moment he was just too happy to care because soon he woud be a genin and then he could work his way up the ranks and get the respect he deserves. He heard Iruka say to be there tomorrow at seven so he went to his apartment since he had been informed that ANBU had cleaned and refurnished it since it was so gruesome.

Later that night he heard some commotion outside and asked a passing shinobi what was going on it turns out Mizuki had stolen the forbidden scroll. Seeing that this could be really dangerous he left his house and quietly sniffed out Mizukis trail. Following it led to a clearing where he saw Mizuki ready to finish a pinned down Iruka. He knew that he wouldn't have time to get a weapon out and kill him before he could kill Iruka so there was only one thing he could do right now. He jumped out of hiding and quickly covered Iruka with his own body making the fuuma shuriken go through his torso instead.

Iruka was waiting he knew the burning pain before death was coming so he quickly closed his eyes and prepared to die but it never came if anything all he felt was a somewhat heavy thing weighing down on his chest. When he felt some liquid fall on his face his eyes snapped open to reveal naruto kneeling over him with a fuma shuriken through his stomach area.

"Naruto why did you do that!" Iruka said panicking as he set Naruto down on his stomach.

Naruto just smiled and said "don't worry sensei I heal really quickly so just pull it out for me okay?"

"Are you sure Naruto?" asked a still worried Iruka.

"yes Iruka-sensei just do it so I can heal then we deal with Mizuki who is not taking being ignored well right now." Naruto said with a small smirk while pointing to a fuming Mizuki as Iruka got ready to pull

Naruto wanted to scream at the burning pain traveling across his back as The Fuuma Shuriken slowly slid out but thanks to being a hanyou as soon as the shuriken was dug out he started healing and in a few minutes he was fine, a little sore but fine. Naruto stood up slowly turned around faster than Mizuki who was sneaking up from behind thought he could and efficiently tackled Mizuki to the ground pinning him and getting ready to knock him out but before he could Mizuki made a last attempt at escape.

"hey Naruto do you know why all the villagers hate you?" he said slyly before continuing completely ignoring Irukas protests. "You are the kyuubi incarnate a filthy demon."

Naruto looked at him with a deadpan face and before knocking him out said "well obviously its sealed into me I've known this for years I mean its kinda hard not know with all the insults and stuff"

Iruka walked off with Mizuki but not before making sure to tell Naruto that he shuld go home and get some rest since tomorrow was such a big day which Naruto did happily because he was tired from the even more sped up healing and then fighting right away so when he got home it was understandable when he went straight to bed, he needed to be rested up for tomorrow.

**Next morning at the academy after Irukas speech **

"I will now read off the teams." Iruka announced Team one is…..

**CLIFFY **

**I really hope this chapter is if it isn't like I said the first time tell me how to fix it and I will try to make it better also makesure to read chapter one rewrite cuz Ii did chapter two based off the rewrite of chapter 1 **


	3. Chapter 3

Everybody Im really sorry to tell you this but honestly I don't think I can continue this story. When I posted this I was only 13, now that I am 15 not only has my writing style changed but my interests in certain pairings have changed. I am really sorry but if your still interested in my writing Im probably going to start a new account.

I promise I will post my new information as soon as I make my new account.

I am really sorry and if you have any questions please PM me.

Im soooo sorry


End file.
